The Uchiha Paradox
by KazumiOkomato
Summary: A mother sends her child to the future to save his life. As he grows up, he comes to realize where he was from and what he needs to do to save his clan.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was chaos, houses ablaze, the copper smell of blood heavy in the air, and on every house glistened in the scarlet liquid. Bodies were strewn about The Uchiha clan had decided to take over Konoha by any means necessary.

The economy had fallen deeper and deeper since the end of the Uzamaki Naruto reign 50 years ago. There were homeless people on every corner and there seemed to be no help from the other villages. The Uchiha had decided that they needed to take the village under their control and overthrow the current hierarchy.

Ninja that had been friends turned to enemies, brothers against brothers, fathers against sons. The village was set ablaze and the chaos only grew. There was a loud explosion on the mountain that overlooked the city. The mountain that had the faces of every hokage started to crumble, a signal the battle was nearly over and seemingly in the Uchiha's favor.

Amidst the chaos, there was a mother running through the night, covered by a large cloak and the shadows. Cradled in her arms was her son, fast asleep. She was attempting to escape the chaos and the sure execution of her and her child for desertion of the family. She ran through the village as carefully as possible. She hid in the shadows where possible and dodged all the fighting to prevent her from being spotted.

Her eyes blazed with the Sharingan as she crept up the brick wall. The guards that were supposed to be on guard were out to quiet the uprising, allowing herself a sigh of relief. She hopped over the wall with ease and ran through the thick forest with quick steady feet.

She reached the lone house that was explained to her in stories since she was a girl to be able to a person anywhere and anytime. It was an old rundown shack on the top of a hill. Old wood shingles and one sole window that faced the village. The house was half sunk into the ground and any other person would have considered it abandoned but she hoped, for the sake of her child that it wasn't.

She went to the door and knock quietly. The door opened slowly and a pair of gazing eyes peered out with white, bushy, untrimmed eyebrows.

"What'd you want? Its late and if ya hadn't noticed it's not safe ta be out," the man said with a scratchy voice. A blood chilling scream tore through the night air from the village, reinforcing his point.

"I need you to take my son to a safe place. I was told you could take him far away," she said as her eyes started to swell with tears, she was close to the brink.

The eyes just stared in silence then the door closed. She was about to shriek pleads when the noises of tripping locks filled the darkness and the door opened fully.

"We haven't much time. They know you are here," said the old man.

"If it is possible I want to go with him."

The old man shook his head with regret," I can't allow that. It would damage everthing that is yet to happen. I can allow either you or him but not both." He spoke shrewdly as he pulled the tarp off a machine. It had a large circular pad on the floor and an arm that curled over the machine and ended center of the machine 6 feet from the floor.

She nodded as a solitary tear fell. There was a loud screech and then a bang as a tree fell, followed by shouts.

"Quickly now, set him on the pad."

She gave her child one last kiss on his head and reluctantly set him on the pad. She took off her headband and set it in the basket. The man quickly typed on a strange looking keyboard then his hands few through several hand signs and an arch of lightning flew to the machine. The door exploded to reveal three leaf ninja standing at the door through dust that swirled through the air.

"Uchiha Sonya, you are under arrest along with your son for attempted uprising and over empowerment of the hidden leaf. Surrender now or die." The uprising had failed, but it appeared that it wouldn't matter that she hadn't aided in the uprising.

She kissed her child on the forehead and the tears she had been trying so hard to keep back exploded in a flood of emotion. She looked at the men and her eyes were crimson with 3 tomoe around her retina. As she looked at them, the tears continued rolling down her cheek, her eyes started to change into a whirl of three black, curved triangles. A black flame appeared on the men, causing them to yell in agony as she drew her sword that she had strapped to her back. She charged at the men and the machine jumped to life. There was bright flash of light and the child was gone. Sonya ran out of the door to see a group of twenty ninja surround her. She merely smiled and dropped her sword in surrender. She looked around and fell to her knees.

"My child is gone. All that is left is me and the old man. Somewhere, there lives an Uchiha and he will come back."

As she uttered the words a captain by the name of Kakashi Uzamaki walked up and smiled, "You think so huh? You pathetic ignorant bitch! You have disgraced the Uchiha name and have destroyed the entire village and you think your son will save you?"

By this time, the old man was outside on his knees, "I couldn't help but over here your conversation but I don't think this woman has done any of these things that you have said she has. Her clan may have but I'm willing to bet she didn't."

The captain stared at him and chuckled then smacked him with the back of his hand across his face. The old man fell down easily and Sonya fell over him protectively.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you can either surrender or figure out a way to kill all of us and run away. Either way, death is almost inevitable." Sonya helped up the old man before her arms were gripped by several ninjas. She and the old man dragged back to Konohagakure.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

It was around nightfall. Everyone in the town of Konohagakure was preparing for sleep. The Hokage looked out on the village. He took a breath and smiled, everything was peaceful. It had been two hundred years since the Uchiha uprising and the village had recovered quite well, as did the economy. People pushed the incident out of their minds but the scar on the mountain remained. The Uchiha was ancient and extinct now, executed after the attacks, but the attacks were never forgotten.

He turned around and walked back into his office. He continued looking over missions that would get started tomorrow and who to send out for them when there was a loud thunderous crash and an explosion of light. He ran to the balcony once again, looking at the location of the light source.

Ninja instantly on the sight. A crowd gathered silently around the location of the flash. A baby boy lying in a basket.

The area quickly filled with the sound of a crying baby. Around his neck was a medallion with the ancient Uchiha clan emblem on it and a red leaf ninja headband. There were whispers surrounding the child.

"Where did he come from?" asked a woman.

"I think it's a government test. There is no way an Uchiha is still alive," said an older woman.

"A who?" asked a small child.

"Someone kill the damn thing to shut it up and end it already. It's dangerous and could try to kill us," said an old man.

As the Hokage walked up, the whispers stopped and everyone stared at him with intense, interested eyes. He picked up the headband and the child from the basket and looked at the emblem then went to the top of the nearest building, turned and addressed the audience.

"Do not be frightened by what you see. I too, have no idea where this child came from or how he got here. But if what is presented is true, than this child is from the Uchiha clan but still a citizen of Konohagakure. We must protect him, as a member of this village, and not punished his as an Uchiha. This newborn has no ties to the uprising as far as we know, so why would he treat him like he does?"

There were screams of outrage and protest as he spoke these words, then, from the back of the crowd, there was a lone voice who said," Our great leader is wise in what he says. The past is the past. We must leave it there and try for a new start. This child will learn the ways of our ninja and our village, just like our own children deserve."

The people started to disperse with grumbles of anger and agreement. The Hokage jumped down and landed with a light thud next to the man," Thank you Naruto. We must make sure that this doesn't leave the walls of Konoha. Who knows what would come about if that were to happen?"

The two men walked off with the child toward the office of the Hokage.

"Who will train him sir?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but for right now I'll take him and raise him. We need to figure out this mystery and as soon as possible."

They walked through the town quickly. The child fell asleep, comforted by the arms of the Hokage.

They got back to the office and they immediately started to look through papers and books to figure out where this child came from. They searched through old reports and witness accounts. Nothing fit the description of the child in the deceased list. After several hours they finally found the clue they were looking for. As they read an Anbu report, their understanding of the uprising changed.


End file.
